


Flowers Outside His Home

by calli_chaos



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Prison Arc, Spoilers, im sorry, this is my way of coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:42:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29790066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calli_chaos/pseuds/calli_chaos
Summary: "He turned on the cameras and horror shot through him. There in Dream’s cell, lay a still body."or...Where Awesamdude finds out that Dream killed Tommy.This is me coping im sorry.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 531
Collections: Completed stories I've read, Cute MCYT





	Flowers Outside His Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is set as if the d!smp is real like real life actions, not set as if this is a minecraft world also sam nook and warden sam are the same person just different personalities depending on the situation!

Sam’s back faced the lava as he left the room, the heat from it was slowly replaced with the cold damp air in the rest of the prison. Tommy’s cries became quieter and quieter till they were nonexistent. The prison was quiet besides the light taps of his feet against the blackstone floor. Sam went back through the prison’s locks and went through the portal which led him back outside the prison.

The smell of fresh air and grass caught his nose as he walked away from the prison and towards the community house. When he reached the community house his goal was to find out what caused the security breach at the prison. He looked in the chests at the community house and low and behold he found some TNT. He took it back with him to further examine it as his house. 

He walked down the path of prime, sometimes passing another member of the SMP. The people he passed had either a look of defeat upon their faces or one of great triumf. He reached the part of the path where it continues straight or turns toward the once-standing L’manburg. There at that intersection lay Tommy’s dirt home. Sam softly smiled at the times he remembered talking with Tommy before he became the prison warden. The smile felt bittersweet now. Then Sam finally noticed Ranboo, the half-enderman, planting flowers. Red and white flowers to be specific. 

“Hello Ranboo.”

Ranboo turned around at his name being spoken. 

“You scared me, hello Sam.”

“Ranboo, why are you planting flowers?”

Ranboo looked towards the flowers with a solemn look on his face. 

“Oh? Shouldn’t you know? I mean you are the prison warden. Right?” Ranboo spoke nervously. 

“I should know what? And yes, I am the warden.” 

“Sam, Tommy’s dead.” Ranboo spoke. His eyes began to gloss over with tears again. 

“No. I was just talking with him. He’s alive.” Sam spoke back to Ranboo with unwavering confidence. 

_“How long had it been since he last saw Tommy?”_ , he thought. He looked down at his watch to notice too much time had passed. His mind began to wander with plaguing thoughts if he was actually dead. He couldn’t be, Sam would have gotten a notification on his communication device. He looked down at the small screen and swiftly swiped through the messages. He sighed, for he saw no message of Tommy’s death. 

“Ranboo, I know you’re lying. I don’t have a notification.” 

Ranboo began to stutter as he pulled out his own communications device and scrolled through the messages. He left one open and showed it to Sam. The message read: “TommyInnit was slain by Dream”. Sam blinked to see if his eyes were fooling him. The message had to be fake, Tommy could not be dead. 

Tommy was not dead, Sam knew this. There was no possible way it could have happened. 

Sam ran from Ranboo back to the prison. He had to check the security cameras to see if it was false. He sprinted towards the prison. His legs were on fire and his feet harsly pounded against the soil below his feet. He had to reach the prison. Thoughts flew through his head at thousands of miles per minute. After running for miles he reached the outside of the prison and rested his hand on his knees and hung his head as he panted, trying to regain his breath. He entered the prison and took a secret passage to the security surveillance room. 

He turned on the cameras and horror shot through him. There in Dream’s cell, lay a still body. His face looked badly beaten and swollen, blood leaked out of his nose. His eyes were still open but they were glossed over, and no sign of life remained. Sam recalled a week ago, where those same eyes showed a look of determination and pride. Beside the body sat a quiet Dream who slowly began to laugh as he looked toward the camera, somehow knowing Sam was there. It hit him all at once, wet trails glided down his cheeks as the first few tears fell from his heavy eyes. 

He fell to the floor with a heavy sob.

Agony filled his vocals as he cried out. He remembered all the times Tommy tried joking around with him and he just shut him down. He wished he could have been a little nicer and a little kinder to the broken boy. He wept and wept for the boy who never got his beach party, for the boy who didn’t get to say goodbye to his best friend, for the boy who fought till the end. 

But the loudest thought that rang through Sam Nook’s head in that moment was the realization he had failed TommyInnit. 


End file.
